Curse of the Devil
by Drake Kyo Yagami
Summary: Finished. Ohgami went unconscious unexpectedly and Sakura is trying to find out what caused it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sakura Wars/Sakura Taisen. This takes place after Sakura Taisen DS.

June 20, 1930. Tokyo, Japan. Grand Imperial Theater.

Ohgami was in the office and currently reading a letter he received from the Paris Kagekidan. He smiled as his experience in Paris gave old memories. Some are good, some are bad, and some were crazy. As he is about to put the letter back into the envelope, he felt light. He tried to stand up with all his might, but his light head caused him to collapse.

In another place before the tragic event, Sakura is outside in the garden with Iris, who is now in her early teens. They were looking at the sky blue sky. Iris was smiling happily until...

"O-Onee-chan..."

"Yes Iris?"

Iris then got up and ran inside as fast as she can.

"I-Iris, wait for me."

Sakura then followed Iris as fast as she can. She then saw her enter the Commander's office. Once she came in, she saw Ohgami on the ground.

"O-Ohgami-san..." Sakura said with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Onii-chan..." Iris said sobbing.

Sakura then called for help, and soon, everyone came. The first were former Teito Kagekidan members: Maria, Kohran, Kanna, Sumire, Orihime, and Leni. The second to come were the Paris Kagekidan: Erica, Glycine, Coquelicot, Hanabi, and Lobelia. The third to come are the New York Kagekidan: Shinjiro, Gemini, Lachette, Diana, Subaru, Cheiron, and Rosita. Ohgami's best friend Kayama and his girlfriend Kaede came as fast as they can. Forgot to mention that Ohgami's older sister Futaba came.

"Arigatou everyone." Sakura said.

"Sakura-san, is it true?" Erica said with tears flowing down her face.

Sakura nodded and she guided everyone to Ohgami's room. The first was Shinjiro, Ohgami's nephew and Futaba.

"Shinjiro..." Ohgami said.

"Uncle, get well soon." Shinjiro said.

"Futaba..."

"Brother, get well soon." Futaba said.

And soon, Futaba and Shinjiro cried in each others arms. Sakura saw the depression of everyone and went outside. When she did, she sat on the bench and sobbed quietly.

"Ohgami-san..." Sakura thought.

"Sakura-san..." a voice called out to her.

Sakura then looked to see Erica right in front of her.

"Hello Erica."

"I tried to heal him with my powers but it seems that all hope is lost. However, I know there has to be a way to cure him. I know there is." Erica said.

Erica sat next to Sakura and looked at the sky.

"We prayed that He will heal him."

"Erica..."

Sakura looked at the sky and closed her eyes. She remembered the good times she and Ohgami were together. They rode a bike together across Tokyo feeling the wind. They walked in the cherry blossoms and the petals danced beautifully around the streets of Tokyo. The greatest memory that she had is when she decided to leave Teito to go back home, Ohgami went to get her and managed to pass by the train. As she saw him, she stopped the train, jumped into his arms, embraced, and kissed.

"Sakura-kun..."

"Ohgami-san...I'm sorry..."

The people that were on the train applauded and cheered. The couple blushed in embarrassment and watched the cherry blossom petals fly by. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Erica. She was smiling, hoping that the Lord Jesus Christ will heal Ohgami of his sickness and give him strength.

"I'm sorry Erica but I'll be going now."

Sakura got up from the bench and walked to go back inside the theater. She went to check on Ohgami and saw Diana and Iris attempt to heal him. They did the best they can do but alas, it failed.

"Ohgami-san..."

Sakura went to her room and lay on the bed. She sobbed quietly as she couldn't sleep.

-The next morning-

As Sakura awoke, she looked at the sky. It was raining outside to match the mood of everyone. She got up, changed her clothes, and headed towards Ohgami's room. Once she went there, she saw him struggling to get up but failed which ended up having him fall on the floor.

"Ohgami-san!" Sakura said.

She lifted him up gently and held him in her arms.

"S-Sakura-kun..."

"You're going to be all right. You will." Sakura said sobbing with Ohgami in her arms.

Sakura helped Ohgami get back up and he lay on the bed and slept. Sakura decided to go outside and sit in the grass. When she went outside, she noticed Erica doing something. It appears that she is making paper cranes. She heard of a myth that if anyone were to make one thousand cranes, the gods will grant one wish. She smiled and went up to her.

"Ah, Sakura-san."

"Erica..."

"About these." Erica was interrupted.

"I know."

"I never knew there was more than one god but-"

"Um, Erica?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that blasphemy?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to serve Jesus and Him alone?"

"W-what?"

"You're only supposed to serve Jesus, not those other gods as it says in the Holy Bible. Remember the Ten Commandments? Thou shalt not have no other gods before me."

Silence commenced for a few seconds. Erica ran back inside in a rush to get her Bible and came back with it as fast as she can.

"Where is the Ten Commandments?"

"Exodus. Don't you remember?"

She checked and saw the Commandments. Silence came again, but then Erica broke it by looking at Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"S-Sakura-san..."

"Erica, remember to ask the Lord for forgiveness. He will forgive you of your sin."

Erica nodded and closed her eyes.

"Lord Jesus, I'm sorry I sinned against you. Please forgive me. I pray this in His Name amen."

She stood up and crushed the paper cranes. The girls took them and threw them away in the trash.

-End of story-


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm going to finish this story like I promised. I apologize if there's any issues. I was not smoking anything when I wrote this. Seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sakura Taisen nor the characters. Ouji Hiroi and SEGA does.

Enjoy the show.

In the moonlight, Sakura looks at Ohgami with a worried look. Outside the room they are in, someone slowly opened the door. Sakura prepared a fighting stance and moved closer. Once the door opened, the person was none other than Maria Tachibana, a former member of the Hanagumi.

"Sakura..."

"Maria..."

"Sakura, we need to have a talk."

Sakura nodded and she followed Maria outside and sat on a bench.

"Maria, I..."

"Sakura, I understand that you worry about the Captain, but stop being like that."

"Maria, I just can't. Why? He's going to die, but..."

"But what?"

Sakura remained silent and cried. Maria pulled her closer to her and Sakura's head lay on her chest.

"Like I said, stop worrying."

"Maria..."

The Russian-Japanese woman sighed and picked up Sakura bridal-style. She carried her to her room and lay her on the bed. In the night, Sakura sobbed quietly and tried to calm down, however, she failed to do so.

(Ohgami's P.O.V.)

"W-Where am I?" Ohgami said slowly opening his eyes.

"Ah, you're awake." a voice said.

"Who's there?"

"Don't you remember me, Ohgami Ichiro?"

"Show yourself!"

The voice who spoke to Ohgami revealed himself before him. It was none other than Yamazaki or Aoi Satan.

"H-How?"

"I managed to become a part of your spirit when you fought Kazuma. I slowly regained my powers over the years and now I have you in my grasp."

"W-What do you want from me? Answer me!"

"I just simply cursed you. No big deal."

"W-What?!"

"I said I cursed you. You are in a coma and you are going to die in eight days. And for your info, there's nothing you or your lovers can do anything about it." Aoi Satan smiled.

"If only I knew you were there, I would've finished you off."

"Too bad you didn't. Flash news, I'm not alone."

"W-What!?"

Another person appeared before Ohgami's eyes. It was Aya-me.

"Your nightmare has just begun Ichiro Ohgami."

Aoi Satan and Aya-me laughed and went out of Ohgami's sight.

"If only I could tell everyone about this."

Ohgami thought of who to tell. Then, he managed to find a person to talk to.

"That's it! Sakura-kun. I have to reach to her."

Ohgami closed his eyes and tried to talk to Sakura.

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

"Sakura-kun! Sakura-kun!" a voice said.

"O-Ohgami-san!"

"Sakura-kun, can you hear me?"

"H-Hai."

"Listen to me, Sakura-kun. Aoi Satan managed to curse me and I'm going to die in eight days."

"N-Nani!"

*Bang! Bang!*

"Hey Country Girl, quiet down in there! If you don't, I will break through this door and teach you a lesson."

"G-Gomen Sumire-san."

"Thank you." Sumire said angrily.

"Hey Sakura, ignore Cactus Woman. She had another bowl of bitch flakes again." a voice said.

"Shut up Gorilla Woman!" Sumire yelled angrily.

Silence ensured after a few minutes. Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. Aoi Satan had returned. He managed to invade Ohgami mentally and neither did they know until now.

"Eight days left."

"Correction Sakura-kun, seven. I know we'll find a way out."

"I got it! We need to find his body, revive him, and defeat him again."

"Good thinking Sakura-kun!"

"Hey uh, I'm I interfering here?"

"E-Erica?!" Sakura and Ohgami yelled in thought together.

"Like Ohgami-san, that's a great idea Sakura-san."

Silence assured within Ohgami and Sakura. They forgot that Erica can do the same thing as well.

-The Next Day-

And so, Sakura and Erica tried to tell everyone about the curse Ohgami had. However, they hardly believed it. Shinjiro, Gemini, Maria, Glycine, and Lachette were the only ones who believed it.

"So Uncle is going to die in seven days unless we revive Aoi Satan and kill him." Shinjiro said.

"That's right."

"But how are we going to find his body?" Gemini asked.

"It's simple. We need to find the body of Yamazaki."

"Why?" Glycine asked raising her brows.

"Yamazaki IS Aoi Satan." Maria said.

"So that means that we need to find the body and revive him. But how can we revive him?" Lachette said.

"Simple, Kohran must know something." Maria said.

"That's it. A machine can heal a person and why not revive one." Sakura said.

"Because you have the machines play god." Erica frowned.

Silence ensured for a few minutes. If Erica were to blow a fuse, all Hell breaks loose.

"Okay, let's not waste more time and get started." Shinjiro said.

The group took some shovels and went to the graveyard. Once they arrived, they saw some familiar faces. Yoneda, Grand Mere, and Sunnyside.

"What are doing here and what's with the shovels?" Yoneda said frowning.

"We need to find Yamazaki's body." said Sakura.

"Why?" Sunnyside asked.

"We need to revive him." Erica said.

"Be more specific Erica." Grand Mere said.

"Um..."

"She's trying to say that the reason why we have to revive him is because he's the reason Ohgami is sick. Aoi Satan, an enemy of Teito, managed to invade Ohgami mind and controlled him. After that, he put him into a coma. Once he did, he cursed him. Ohgami now has seven days to live. If we don't find the body and revive him, Ohgami will literally die." Glycine said defending Erica.

The commanders and the former commander of Teito sighed and allowed them to find the body. It took a few minutes to find the grave of Yamazaki. Once they did, the group dug out the coffin. Lachette and Shinjiro put on rubber gloves and Maria and Glycine opened the coffin. Together, Shinjiro and Lachette took the body and went back to the Imperial Theater.

"W-What are you doing?" Iris asked.

"Iris, please revive this man with your powers, we're begging you." Sakura pleaded.

"Why?"

"He's responsible for hurting Onii-chan."

"But...he's dead."

"Do what she says Iris." Maria said.

Shinjiro and Lachette put down the body and Iris focuses her energy on the target. Maria ordered the Dream Division to give Iris power. In a matter on minutes, Yamazaki is alive.

Within Ohgami's soul, Aoi Satan went out of the body and went inside his original body. Yamazaki is Aoi Satan again. Before he could move a finger, Sakura stabbed him in the stomach. Erica got an AK-47 out of nowhere and used an entire clip. One bullet shot him in the balls. Rosita got out her revolvers and shot him in the head. He died.

After the disaster, Ohgami was normal again. He and Sakura married. They lived a great life. They helped each other out and experienced hardship along the way. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
